


Letter To Kenny Omega

by MOXerillaStixx



Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOXerillaStixx/pseuds/MOXerillaStixx
Summary: I ship Kenny and Jon as much as my love for ambrollins ambreigns and mcinbrose. I'm not sorry for saying that xD
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Kenny Omega, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Letter To Kenny Omega

_Dear Kenny,_

_First off, I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry to Jon, but I'm also sorry to you. I'm sorry if he tenses up when you try to hold his hand. I'm sorry if he frowns when you try to kiss his cheek, I'm sorry if he pushes you away in his sleep, I'm sorry if he won't look in your eyes, I'm sorry if he doesn't say he loves you back._

_I'm sorry if I broke him. If my mistake put a dark red stain on his pure white heart or shattered his pretty glass smile, then I don't want forgiveness. Jon is like the sun, and his burns and makes you glow. I destroyed him like a tsunami during a perfect day at the beach, so I'm sorry if you have to deal with the wet sand and the cold winds I left._

_I'm sorry if you have to listen to the shit I have done to him. I was truely a horrible boyfriend, but you'll probably hear all of it from Jon._

_About how I cheated on him, and lied, and disappeared then show back up just to crush him again. Jon can tell you all about the sick fuckhead of an ex boyfriend, and I'm really sorry that you'll know that stuff about me._

_I didn't write this just to apologize, but I'll never stop feeling sorry. I also wanted to tell you things and give you something._

_Since you are Jon's new boyfriend, and hopefully his last, you should know some things, I know how Jon is about revealing his preferences and dislikes so I wrote you a little list for you._

_JON LIKES:_

_-STAYING UP ALL NIGHT BINGE WATCHING STUFF OR PLAY VIDEO GAMES._

_-WATCHING HORROR MOVIES ON SUNDAYS (he can't get nightmares if he watches on Sunday. Sunday is the holy-est day of the week.)_

_-ALL TYPES OF FRIES (don't question it)_

_GOING TO THE DESERT SUPER EARLY ON MONDAYS (no one is there to judge him or crazy fans)_

_-SLEEPING ON THE LEFT SIDE OF THE BED (so he can say that you are always on the wrong side of the bed)_

_-BAGGY CLOTHES (he pretends to not have feet or hands so you have to carry and get things for him)_

_-BEING THE LITTLE SPOON (it always makes him feel safe)_

_-THE MUSIC ALL THE WAY UP IN THE CAR (so he can scream along and people can't hear how off key he is)_

_-HONESTY (please don't lie to him, I did that enough)_

_JON DISLIKES_

_-SPIDERS (if he sees one you have to check the whole house twice)_

_-PIZZA (too greasy)_

_-CROWDS (his anxiety will spike if he's around too many strangers)_

_-SCHOOL (he had a bad high school experience and doesn't like to talk about it)_

_-HIS BODY (so constantly remind him he is beautiful)_

_There is a lot more I can tell you about Jon, but I shouldn't tell you everything because it's not my business anymore. Jon probably won't like me writing this to you, but I can't ask you to hide it from him. If he asks, tell him._

_I hope you are better than me, that you'll treat him right and make him happier than I ever could have. I was an awful boyfriend, and I could have done so much more than I did, but I didn't. I disappointed him, and I hope you never will. Please, be the best person for him and make sure how much you love him._

_Please, please, please be there for him, because I know that he loved me and I practically tore up his heart and curb stomped on it. Jon's perfect and I never realized that until it was too late, so I hope you realize it sooner than I did._

_By the time you read this, I'll be at the airport or on the plane back to Davenport. At least Jon will never have to see or hear from me again. The least I can do after all of my torture to him is leave and stay out of his life forever. I don't want to hurt him anymore, but that's all I seem to do._

_Don't be another me._

_-Seth, the cheating asshole._

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Kenny and Jon as much as my love for ambrollins ambreigns and mcinbrose. I'm not sorry for saying that xD


End file.
